Gleeking Out!
by Audrey White
Summary: The twelve members of William McKinley High's glee club are back for senior year! Two new members, breakups, couples, and more create drama for the club! And what about Will and Emma? Read Gleeking Out!
1. First Day

The familiar smells of a high school were the first thing Rachel Berry took in as she entered the doors of William McKinley High School. Her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, squeezed her hand as they turned the corner heading towards Finn's locker.

"108," Finn said as he neared his locker for his senior year. He pulled the slip of paper with his combination out of his pocket and started turning it into the lock. Finn pulled open his locker and placed his backpack inside. Rachel handed Finn a magnet and her favorite of her senior pictures. Finn hung it up on his door before closing the locker. He took Rachel's hand in his once again before they took off towards Rachel's locker to do the same, passing another of the high school's many couples along the way.

"I'm just so excited for this year, Blaine! I'm a senior finally! And now that you've transferred to William McKinley, everything will just be perfect," a boy in a new designer jacket by the name of Kurt Hummel stated to his boyfriend.

Blaine Anderson flashed a smile towards Kurt before scanning the various faces in the hallway. The normally confident Blaine was nervous and Kurt could tell. Kurt nudged Blaine to calm him down as best he could. Blaine chuckled.

"So Mr. Schuester really said I could just be in the glee club without auditioning?"

Kurt nodded. "Yep. He's heard you sing and he said you didn't need to."

"Good. That gets rid of some nerves..."

"Oh shush. You would have an amazing audition, no doubt about it," Kurt rolled his eyes.

The bell rang announcing first period. William Schuester sat at his desk in his Spanish classroom watching as students slowly made their way into their seats. He smiled at each one, receiving a smile back here and there. Just as the late bell rang, a familiar student of Will's walked in.

"Hola," said Will to the student.

"Hey," nodded the student back. He kept a serious face but gave into a slight smile. He ran a hand over his mohawk as he sat down in a chair. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text back Lauren Zizes, his girlfriend.

"Phones away, Puck," said Will with a smile.

"But Mr. Schue-"

Finn walked into the classroom. "Uh sorry I'm late. I was-"

"Making out with Rachel?" Noah Puckerman said jokingly.

"No..." Finn blushed.

"Just take a seat, Finn," said Will.

It was an average first day of school for the students at William McKinley High School. And later that day would be an average glee club meeting for thirteen of those students.


	2. School Year Drama

"How was your summer guys?" asked Will. Various replies were stated by the thirteen teenagers sitting before him. Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder as he put his arm around her. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans sat close together, something they hadn't done the year before. Also unlike the year before was the fact that Santana Lopez seemed to be keeping an unsteady distance away from Brittany Pierce, not that Brittany noticed much. Besides her usual clueless personality, Brittany also had a distraction.

Her distraction, Artie Abrams, reached to grab Brittany's hand. The once again couple shared a smile before returning their attention back to Will, who was currently talking about the club's newest member, Blaine.

"...so now with another member, someone very familiar with singing, we have an even better chance this year!"

"Mr. Schuester, can I say something?" asked Rachel.

"Oh, god..." Quinn Fabray muttered.

Will ignored Quinn's comment and nodded. "Well, I'm just thinking how will the voices match out? Not that I'm not happy to have Blaine in our club, because I'm very happy to have him here, but won't the girl's voices be overpowered with another guy in the group? There's only one practical solution and that's-"

"For you to quit the club? Good. Leave," said Santana.

Rachel exhaled heavily and rolled her eyes.

"She has a point guys. I mean we kind of need an even number of people for the songs to sound right," defended Finn.

"Plus, most of our dances are in couples. We can't have someone by themselves, that's weird..." said Mike Chang.

Will nodded. "So we hold auditions?"

Quinn crossed her arms, "And who is going to audition? I don't want to be here half the time, and the rest of the school hates us. No one will join."

"If you don't want to be in the club, don't come," muttered Tina Cohen-Chang under her breath. Quinn darted her eyes at Tina, but Tina didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't care.

"Well, I'll post an audition sheet on the main bulletin board, but try and recruit if you can," Will said. "Now for this year, I was thinking..."

Brittany bent down to kiss Artie. "See ya later, boyfriend," she smiled. Artie rolled away in his wheelchair smiling. Brittany opened her locker and placed her history book inside. Santana watched until Artie was completely out of sight before making her way to Brittany. Brittany smiled as she came near.

"Hey! Cute sweater! Where'd you get-"

"Forget about the shirt, Brittany. We need to talk."

Brittany paused for a second, taken back by Santana's angry tone. "Ok, let's talk then."

Santana sighed, collecting her thoughts. She knew she needed to talk with Brittany, but the idea was the hard part. There was so much going on in her head that she didn't know which part to say. "Why are you dating Artie?" she finally blurted out. Brittany stared back at Santana, not answering. "Why are you dating Artie?"

"Look, Santana... I just... You and I are best friends. You should be supportive of me and Artie," Brittany answered.

"But I thought that you and I... I told you everything last year... Why don't you care?"

"Santana, I do. But not you and me... That's just... We can't..."

"I hate you, Brittany," Santana ended. She stormed away with tears rolling down her cheeks. It was the only time she had ever said something like that to Brittany. But Brittany deserved to be hated, right? Santana could control herself anymore. She walked into the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She scanned the writings on the stall door and walls: "Damian=HOT", "Julie Snodders is a bitch", and "You're amazing". Santana cringed at the last one.

_If I'm so amazing, _she thought, _then why doesn't Brittany like me?_

Santana searched her purse for any form of a marker. She found a blue one then crossed out the lie. She capped the marker and put it back in her purse. She put the toilet lid down and sat down. More tears rolled down her face as she thought about the girl she once knew but now didn't know at all.


	3. Coffee Shop

"...and a small decaf please," said Mercedes to the cashier.

"$5.28." Sam handed the cashier the money before Mercedes could even open her wallet up all the way.

"My treat," Sam smiled at Mercedes. The couple retrieved their orders before sitting at a table in the back corner, their usual table. The table's location was out of the way as to have privacy for those who sat there, but was also open enough to take in the view of the rest of the shop. A window to the east of the table let in the perfect amount of sunlight for the afternoon. It was peaceful and bright, but not blinding. Sam and Mercedes held hands across the table, occasionally letting go to take a drink of their coffees. "Mercedes, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why can't we be public about our relationship? Are you embarrassed to be my girlfriend?"

"What would I have to be embarrassed about?"

"Well, I'm not the smartest guy. And I don't exactly live in a house.. Though we're getting there slowly... I don't know... I just don't see why we can't let others know..." Sam looked down at his coffee as if it would answer his questions.

"I'm not embarrassed, Sam. It's not that at all. I'm just worried I guess? I don't know... It's- it's complicated. Maybe I-"

A group of four walked into the coffee store laughing as one of the guys said something funny. Mercedes looked up at the small crowd. Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. She pulled her hands away from Sam's and quickly pulled her math book out of her backpack. She pulled it open to a random page.

"Hey, look who's here! Together...?" said Blaine. The group that Mercedes was so familiar with came over to her table.

"I'm tutoring Sam in math..." Mercedes lied.

"It's only the first week of school. What could he need tutoring on?" asked Kurt.

Sam looked at Mercedes sternly. "I just want to pass math this year..." he said going along with her lie.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look.

"Oh, well we're all here on a double date," Rachel chimed in.

Mercedes smiled. "Oh, well that's nice!"

"We won't disturb you," Blaine said as the group left to sit at a table on the far side of the room. Rachel and Finn had their arms around each other and were all smiles. Kurt blushed as Blaine said something to him. Mercedes sighed before turning to face Sam again.

"So..."

"So I guess I really need help with math this year?" Sam asked.

"Sam..."

"Forget it..." Sam muttered.


End file.
